Yume No Naka De
by lit by twilight
Summary: [RyuujixNoa] High School is usually just a normal place, no one ever questions anything in particular. But when 2 boys begin to have strange dreams.. will they confront eachother? Or will a long lost love never be rekindled?
1. Dreams Of The Lost

Yume No Naka De  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything to that extent.  
  
***  
  
It was just another usual day at Domino High School, everyone hustling around in the mornings to get to their classes on time and each teen worrying or not worrying about a homework assignment they had misplaced or forgotten to complete. Among them was the usual group of teens you'd see, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and their friends. Then, there was Noa.  
  
Not much was known about him except for the fact that he was Seto Kaiba's younger brother and that he was rich. Kids feared him; mostly because of Seto's reputation. He sat behind one of the most popular kids in the class, however, which made him seem more invisible. Noa Kaiba sat behind Ryuuji Otogi.  
  
On this particularly normal morning, Ryuuji was sitting on his desk, laughing with one of his friends and talking rapidly with a couple of popular girls that were swooning over him, blushing and rambling on.  
  
Noa glanced up, his concentration on his book being rudely interrupted at the noise. He made note of Ryuuji and the girls, before glancing back to his novel.   
  
With a loud, near ear splitting ringing sound the bell alerted them that period one had begun. Without looking up he could tell that the girls had fled to their own seats and Ryuuji had taken his, black hair falling back and onto Noa's desk. The younger boy noted this and looked up, smiling. It was definitely beautiful hair. He was slowly beginning to understand why all the girls liked this boy so much. He was undoubtedly very attractive. Noa fought his childlike urge to touch Ryuuji's hair and sat back, putting his book away and directing his attention to the teacher.  
  
In only a few moments, there was already an assignment issued to the class. Noa sat in the back of the row, waiting for the paper to be passed back to him. He soon felt an urgent thwacking on his bangs and looked up to see Ryuuji, holding the paper out to him. Noa laughed and took it like he should, before thanking the boy and pulling out a pencil.   
  
Lunch that day proved quite eventful for Noa. He had taken a seat under the shade of a nearby oak; reading with his time, when he felt a round object hit him on the head. He rubbed at the offended spot and put his book down, reaching over to pick up an orange. Assumingly, the object had come from another kid's lunch bag. Not long after, a blonde boy approached him and began apologizing for the orange incident. Noa only shook his head and assured him that he was okay, and that it wasn't a big deal.  
  
The blonde boy left just as quickly as he'd come, and Noa watched him leave. It was soon apparent that he was a friend of the little group that Ryuuji hung out with. Noa sighed softly and returned to his book, wondering briefly how many times he'd be interrupted that whole day.  
  
In another couple of minutes, his light was blocked out and he could no longer read. He made an irritated sigh noise and placed his book down again, looking up to find himself in the company of Ryuuji Otogi himself. The black haired boy smiled a bit.  
  
"Hey, look, about the orange - you know the kid who threw that?"  
  
Noa only shook his head and listened, not much emotion showing on his features.  
  
"Well, anyways," Otogi continued. "That's our friend Jounouchi. I'm sorry if we caused you any discomfort." The boy finished with a laugh. Noa only shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm fine. But, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to go back to my book and this is the 3rd time you've interrupted me today."  
  
Otogi looked slightly taken aback. "Geez, sorry." He muttered.  
  
Noa sighed a bit, and stood, holding out his hand.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I've just been having a slow day. My name is Noa Kaiba," He smiled in introduction.  
  
The older boy took his hand and grinned. "Nice to meet you," He greeted. "I'm Ryuuji Otogi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well." Noa responded, before dropping his hand and falling back into his place on the grass. Otogi stepped away from him.  
  
"Well, I'm off. See you around, neh?"  
  
Noa nodded, looking up at him. He grabbed his book again as the boy departed, starting again on the same page he'd been trying to read for the past 12 minutes.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
That night, the young Kaiba had suffered from the same, recurring dream he'd been having for the past couple of months. In the dream, he'd been a young prince. He was not aware of the era, but knew it had been of Japan.   
  
In each of the dreams, the young prince found himself falling helplessly in love with his very own mentor. It would always happen in nearly the same order - he would miss one of his kanji studies lessons, and his mentor would come to find him out of worry for his health. The prince would find himself rendered speechless in front of the other man's beauty, and he would admit to him that he felt such feelings.  
  
His advisor would try to tell the young prince of the dangers of these feelings and try to push him away, before eventually falling under and admitting that he had felt the same.  
  
In this night's dream, however, the young prince and his advisor had been in the prince's chambers, waiting until sleep had fallen upon the palace. It had been a very unusual dream for Noa, considering the actions that had begun between the prince and his secret lover.  
  
It had consisted of a strangely intimate lovemaking between the two, and Noa had awoken feeling peculiarly lost, and heartbroken, to say the least.   
  
Indescribable feelings usually accompanied these dreams at Noa's wake, making him feel alone. He felt as if that had truly been his own lover, and that he had lost him….  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The next day at school, was just as any other day. Ryuuji sat in front of him as he attempted to read his novel, the older boy would be chatting away with his little girlfriends and Noa would eventually be forced against his will to put his book away, due to a ringing bell noise.  
  
When the time came for his homework to be passed to the front, Noa found that he'd forgotten to complete it in his haste to get to sleep that night. His dreams had become more emotional, and he found himself drawn into them mercilessly, every night wanting to get deeper into the mind of the young prince, every night wishing to see the mentor's face.  
  
Ryuuji gave him an odd look when he hadn't turned in his homework. Noa glanced at him sheepishly and Ryuuji replied with, "Don't worry. If she lets us choose partners I'll try and work with you to help you get the material down."   
  
Before Noa could say he already knew the material, Ryuuji had turned back around and left him there with his book, alone. Noa sighed and went back to it exhaustedly.  
  
Soon enough, the teacher had let them choose their partners for the next assignment. Many girls were disappointed with Ryuuji's new choice for a partner, and some of them even cried. Noa gave the girls an odd look, before glancing away from his novel and looking up and into Ryuuji's emerald green eyes. He found himself taking a swift breath, overwhelmed by an odd, fluttering feeling as Ryuuji's attractiveness hit him head on.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ryuuji asked.  
  
"It's nothing…" Noa muttered as he continued reading.  
  
Ryuuji only nodded in confirmation and went to grab the newly assigned worksheet. He turned himself around so he was sitting in his desk in an improper way, leaning over Noa's desk and smiling up at him. Noa blinked and looked over his novel to give Ryuuji an odd glance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, we have to be working, you know." The older said, placing his hand over Noa's book to close it and place it on the corner of his desk. Noa watched him with a slightly interested look, like: '…you touched my stuff.'  
  
Ryuuji laughed at the look. "Come on, get your sheet."  
  
He nodded and pulled it out from under a couple textbooks that he'd had on his desk. Looking up, he started, "Hey, do you have a pencil I could use?"  
  
"Oh, sure, hang on." He said as he bent down to retrieve said pencil from his bag. Noa smiled and contemplated grabbing his book, but didn't. Ryuuji soon returned with a pencil, placing it on Noa's desk.  
  
"There you go." He said as he smiled.  
  
Noa found himself blushing, only slightly, at the smile. It really was a wonderful smile. He shook it from his head and reached for the pencil as he began to do the work on his own.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Noa winced a bit in his sleep, before eventually being awoken by his dream. Shaking his head, the aqua haired boy attempted to stand from his bed and rub at his eyes to awaken himself further. When feeling ready enough, he began to start downstairs to head into their kitchen. The young boy was quiet about his movements, in fear of waking Seto or Mokuba.  
  
He filled a small glass only half way with faucet water and took a seat on the couch, sipping at it ever couple of seconds. Noa was thinking about his dream in silence, feeling now more brokenhearted then ever. He had finally seen it… seen his, the prince's, lover's face.  
  
With a shaky sigh, Noa got back up and dumped the rest of his water in the sink, leaving the glass there for the maids to clean up.   
  
He made his way back to his bedroom and fell back onto his bed, getting under his comforter with little difficulty and sighing quietly. He swallowed, closing his eyes as he lay on his back. He did not want to go to school the next day. He felt tears coming to his eyes and he attempted to wipe them away.   
  
The prince's advisor had been caught. The young prince had protested and cried, but it was of no use. His secret lover was executed the following morning. Noa could barely breathe, the prince's own emotions flowing through his body and causing him to feel just as much despair and hurt as the prince himself had.  
  
Ryuuji… had been the prince's advisor. 


	2. Forced Love

Yume No Naka De  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The next day, Noa had been at school. He did not want to go, but seeing as Seto couldn't find anything proving his sickness, he was forced. No one had noticed his odd silence in the class, and had pretty much left him alone like usual.   
  
It was around lunchtime, when the black haired boy approached him again. Noa had been sitting under the oak tree quietly with his novel as usual, reading contentedly. He looked up when his light was cut off.  
  
"Noa?"  
  
The younger boy blinked, and tried to hide himself under a mask of emotion. He put his book down on the grass next to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, uh… I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime? About something…"  
  
Noa gave him a puzzled look, wondering briefly what it could be. "…Sure."  
  
Ryuuji smiled a bit nervously at that, which was unusual for him. "Okay, thanks." He muttered. "Could I meet you here on Friday, or something? I'm going to need to check something out first."  
  
"Of course." Noa muttered with a faked smile, before turning back to his book as Ryuuji nodded in thanks and headed off, back to his friends.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way? I never have before…' The aqua haired boy pondered to himself. 'I mean... I've always had those dreams, but… you can't just fall in love with someone that quickly… it's ridiculous! Illogical! I... I… it's just the prince's feelings, not mine…'  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
That night was the same dream… the same death. But this time, Noa found himself being awoken by hands on his shoulders. Sitting up, he thought it to be most likely Mokuba, not Seto, if he had to choose between the two other residents of the household. Who he found was definitely unexpected.   
  
It was… him, he thought at first. Very much him. Yet the boy was in a very expensive, highly layered silken kimono. Noa's eyes widened and he sat up, scooting back.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked, scared. The figure responded with a gentle smile, placing his hands in his lap and sitting quietly.  
  
"I am Noa," He said curtly, with a small bow of the head.  
  
"You're the me from those dreams… the prince…" Noa muttered to the other boy, tensing ceased now. He dropped his hands and the other Noa nodded.  
  
"Yes, that was I." The young prince whispered.  
  
Noa's eyes softened and he placed his own hands in his lap. He had a lot of questions for this boy, and didn't know which to begin with first.   
  
"I have been the cause of your dreams," Said the prince. Noa stared at him, slightly confused with all of the thoughts buzzing in his mind.  
  
"Why?" Noa asked. "Why have you been doing that?"  
  
"I sense that you have many things to inquire of me," The prince informed. "I am afraid I may disappoint you, in not being able to answer each."  
  
Noa sighed disappointedly and waited for the prince to begin again.  
  
"It is for my mourning that I have been sharing my life with you." The paler one answered.  
  
"You mean… Ryuuji?"  
  
The prince's eyes lit up and he gave the other an alarmed look. "You know him?" He nearly gasped.  
  
"Well… I know a boy that looks just like your mentor, from my dreams. His name is Ryuuji. I go to school with him."  
  
"What are your feelings for him?" The prince questioned, leaning towards the boy.  
  
"Well, I... I don't know, he's okay…"  
  
The prince look extremely dejected and taken aback. "You do not have feelings for him?" He said softly, voice hurt.  
  
Noa furrowed his eyebrows. "Well… I… began to." He confessed. "But I do not know if they are real feelings. What if they are only yours?"  
  
"If they are mine, then they are yours as well." The prince told him with a small smile. "Please believe in them."  
  
"I…" He muttered quietly. "I do not know…"  
  
"I do not know about his feelings for you," The prince said. "But you must speak with him."  
  
"Talk to Ryuuji?" Noa asked, blinking in astonishment. "Wha... what would I say?"  
  
The prince became sad again. "I am afraid I must go," He told his counterpart.  
  
Noa blinked, before calling out for the spirit boy to wait just a few more seconds. The prince smiled a bit, before making a little plea.  
  
"Please do not let my love die," He whispered. Then he was gone.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The next day at school was a Thursday, and Noa was in his seat, as quiet as usual. He did not make an attempt to speak with Ryuuji, deciding that Friday would still be best, after whatever it was that Ryuuji wanted to say.   
  
Around Lunch, he had overheard Ryuuji's friends talking. From the information heard, Ryuuji had become sick over the course of the day and was sent home. Noa was under his tree, trying to discover why he was so worried about the popular boy. With a small and exhausted sigh, he packed up his own bags and headed home from school.  
  
His house was not a far distance away from Domino High School, and he could easily walk home. He knew very well that he would get in trouble, but he had this pain that kept hitting at him - and he didn't want to stay the whole day with it.   
  
No one was at home when he'd returned, so he went carefully up the stairs and to his bedroom. Taking a seat at his desk, he pulled out his early assigned homework and began to work on it, rubbing at his temples as he felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Came an urgent voice from behind him. Noa almost jumped, not expecting to be interrupted.   
  
"No, I haven't. I will tomorrow, though."  
  
Prince Noa's face fell. "Oh…" He murmured gloomily.   
  
"He was sent home sick today." Noa informed the other boy. The prince opened his eyes to give Noa a scared stare.  
  
"Don't worry," Noa continued. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Prince Noa let out a sigh of relief, clasping a pale hand over his chest.  
  
"Please talk to him tomorrow." The prince begged. Noa nodded and the prince departed, as soon as he'd come.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Sure enough, Ryuuji had shown up at school the next day. And, just as expected, the black haired boy met Noa under the oak tree just as the two had planned.  
  
Noa had offered a seat to Ryuuji next to him on the grass, and the older boy willingly took it with a small, nervous smile.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Noa inquired of the green-eyed boy as he put his book away.  
  
"Well, actually… okay, this may sound a bit weird, alright?"  
  
Noa nodded to show that he was listening, turning his attention to Ryuuji's beautiful face. A surge of emotion washed over him, and he had a flash of the prince and his advisor, sitting on a bench together. They were under a sakura tree, alone. The prince took a deep breath - Noa could feel his body taking one as well. And with one swift motion, the prince had his lips gently sealed over the older boy's.  
  
Noa blinked to get the vision out of his head. He was thankful that he did not do as the prince, and set his hands in his lap.   
  
"Continue," He told the other, breathing shaky from the apparition that he'd just been shown.  
  
"I've… been having these dreams," Ryuuji whispered, so only Noa could hear him. The aqua haired boy's eyebrows furrowed and he began to pay closer attention to Ryuuji's words.  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Of… well, you. And I..." The black haired boy blushed, looking down at the grass. He continued. "You were a prince." He said. "And I -"  
  
"You were my mentor?"  
  
Ryuuji gave Noa an alarmed look. "Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"I've been having the same dreams," Noa whispered softly, nervous. "But… I… don't know what to do about them."  
  
"Do about them?" Ryuuji questioned.  
  
"Yes. The prince - he's spoken to me before. I know that may sound unbelievable, but I'm speaking the truth. He, well, wanted me to speak with you." Noa informed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He told me not to let his love die, and I don't know what to do…"  
  
Ryuuji smiled lightly. "Aren't you going to do what he tells you?" He asked.  
  
Noa brought his knees up to his chest and sighed softly, resting his chin on them. "I do not want to fall in love with you… because I'd been forced."  
  
"I would not like that either." The black haired boy assured him quietly.  
  
"But if... if I found myself falling for you," Noa confessed. "I would not know what to do."  
  
"But… do you think you ever would fall for me?" Ryuuji asked, a small hint of hoping in his tone.  
  
Noa sighed sadly and glanced away from Ryuuji, nervous again. With a deep breath and a heated blush, he replied.  
  
"I think I already have." 


	3. Powers Of Spirit Over Mind

Yume No Naka De  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The prince smiled up at his mentor warmly, pressing his body further into the older boy's. The other looked down at him, black hair falling over his shoulders silkily and resting on his chest, with the prince's hands.   
  
"Could we? Please?" The younger whispered pleadingly, looking up and into the other's eyes. The advisor lifted a hand and placed it on Noa's head gently, chuckling.  
  
"Noasama..."  
  
"No one will find out, I promise." The little prince whispered.  
  
"It's too dangerous of a risk, Noasama."  
  
The prince pouted and sighed softly, gripping the elder's kimono as he leaned up and kissed the boy's jaw line.  
  
"Soon enough, Noasama. I promise you." The black haired boy whispered, kissing the top of his prince's head. The younger nodded and leaned closer to Ryuuji's body.  
  
"Okay… I'll... I'll wait."  
  
"Good. Then it will be all the more sweeter, neh, Noasama?"  
  
The young prince smiled up at him and nodded once more, closing his eyes and pressing his head against his advisor's chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Ryuuji swallowed at what the other boy had said, thinking it over in his mind. With a small, shaky sigh, he muttered: "Well…"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no… it's... fine."  
  
Noa sighed and stood, still avoiding eye contact with the black haired boy. Ryuuji stood with him, and as Noa made to leave, he grabbed the other boy's arm. Noa blinked at that and turned around, looking first to Ryuuji's grip, then to the other boy's face.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Don't leave. Please?" Ryuuji smiled a bit, pathetically.  
  
Noa smiled softly and stopped attempting to move, as Ryuuji's hand dropped from his arm.  
  
"Yes?" Noa asked, blushing only slightly. He knew he had been turned down - it was near obvious. He really did not want to stay there, but if the other boy really insisted….  
  
Ryuuji took a step towards him, moving to embrace the younger boy gently. Noa let himself be hugged; he really didn't care anymore.   
  
"Please don't treat me like this."  
  
Ryuuji blinked a bit, not sure of what Noa meant.   
  
"Treat you like what?" He asked, moving away from the embrace to hold himself away at arm's length, hands on Noa's shoulders.  
  
"…Like you're pitying me."  
  
Ryuuji gave Noa a concerned look, standing straight up.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Noakun."  
  
Noa tried to pull away, wanting to leave now. Tears were forming in his sapphire eyes and he really didn't want to deal with 'love' right now.  
  
"Noa…" The boy muttered softly, eyes widening. "You're crying..."  
  
The aqua haired boy looked at him, and nodded solemnly. "…Yes."  
  
Ryuuji wanted to hug him again, but really wasn't sure if Noa would get angry with him, so he didn't. Instead, he brushed a bit of his aqua bangs from the other's eyes and moved his hand to set it upon the other's cheek. The younger boy smiled softly and didn't move. Noa stayed quiet, thinking to himself. After a small sigh he moved to wrap his arms around Ryuuji's neck, hugging him and crying onto his shoulder.  
  
"Noa…" He whispered again, hesitantly reaching a hand up to place it on the back of the other's head. "I'm sorry," He felt the boy's grip on the back of his coat tighten at his words, but Noa said nothing.  
  
"Ryuuji, I love you." The younger boy confessed through his tears, holding his eyes shut and wanting this whole situation to end. Ryuuji only smiled and moved his hand that was on the back of Noa's head in a small movement to stroke his hair and calm him down, unsure of what to say in response.  
  
"Noa?" The black haired boy questioned softly.  
  
"Yes?" Was his shaky, quiet response.  
  
"How would I know if I felt the same way... and wasn't sure I knew it...?" Ryuuji asked, looking down at the boy on his shoulder. Noa moved a bit, as Ryuuji took his hand from Noa's head. The younger boy wiped at his tears with the dark blue sleeve of his coat, before glancing up at the other.  
  
And in one swift, almost unnoticeable motion, he had his lips gently pressed against Ryuuji's. The older blinked and didn't move, letting his eyes fall closed and moving his hands to rest at Noa's waist.   
  
However just as quickly as he'd done it, Noa pulled away, turning to move himself from Ryuuji's small embrace and push the older boy away. Ryuuji blinked as he felt smaller hands on his chest, stumbling a bit in surprise at Noa's actions towards him. Regaining his posture, he stared down at the other, whose back was turned towards him in an odd, defensive manner.  
  
Then, it came to him. It made him smile slightly and he had to restrain himself from making an 'aww' noise. The younger boy was scared. Of rejection, was Ryuuji's first guess. Of course - he would have acted the same after admitting that he loved him, if that were truly the case. Ryuuji lifted an arm to place in on Noa's shoulder, before approaching him fully and wrapping his arms over Noa's shoulders, palms resting firmly on the younger's chest. Noa sighed softly and reached up to place his hands over Ryuuji's, looking up as the older boy set his chin on Noa's shoulder.  
  
"I missed you, Noasama," Came Ryuuji's voice in the other's ear, sending a small shiver through his body and another memory flash.  
  
The prince was standing in the palace gardens, as a breeze came by and ruffled his aqua bangs out of place. Ryuuji came up beside him, kimono falling over his lean form like a purple drapery. The prince turned to look at him, arms falling to his sides. His expression was soft, eyes holding a contented look, as he moved to hug the boy. His mentor stepped back, not expecting this.  
  
"Noasama… someone may be watching," He whispered. "We should not be so close. I am sorry."  
  
The prince looked up at him with a dejected expression, before dropping his arms from his advisor's waist. "I understand," He said softly, voice hurt. He gaze was now down at the grass below him, and not on his advisor's face. This is what Noa saw.  
  
Noa let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd even been holding, leaning backwards and into Ryuuji's touch. "Otogi sensei…" Was his breathless response, the words falling from his lips without any thought on his part, much like Ryuuji's had.   
  
Ryuuji's emerald green eyes widened and he let go, stepping back. Noa whimpered and turned, before dropping his arms and blinking as well, confused. He'd just lost complete control over his own body. And not from the sensations of being near the other boy - nothing ordinary, but something much, much more indescribable. He stepped up to the other boy.  
  
"Ryuuji?" He asked, voice changed from its last tone. Ryuuji looked up, obviously from having the same, out of body experience that Noa had just felt. "Did you feel that?"  
  
He only nodded in reply, looking at his hands and then back up at Noa. He had not been himself. Neither had Noa. The two of them - had been, others.   
  
There was a voice in the back of Noa's head, a voice that was pleading to be released again, pleading for a body, wanting to use his fingers to touch the boy he loved. 'Please!' The voice begged. It was the voice of the prince; his own voice, ringing in the back of his mind, each step towards Ryuuji that he took. 'Let me kiss him again!' The voice cried, tone desperate. Noa tried to not think about it, tried to resist the cries, the pleas of the prince, calling to him, calling to his body.  
  
He feared he would lose control to the prince again. Ryuuji watched as Noa stepped up to him, the black haired boy immediately moving to embrace him again. The younger shivered from his touch, leaning into his body as the voice continued, obviously not yet satisfied.   
  
'Kiss him. Or let me. Please.' The prince continued, knowing that if he tried hard enough, Noa would give in. 'I wish to feel the feel of his lips against mine, just this once, Noa, please.'  
  
Noa pulled away from his hug with Ryuuji, looking up and into the boy's eyes. Ryuuji was just as confused as he was, not understanding what was going on. He briefly wondered if the mentor ever spoke with the older boy, asking him for favors such as the ones the prince demanded.  
  
His sapphire eyes moved to the boy's lips, and how inviting they looked. He could hear the next comments of the prince, feeling the other's feelings of excitement and not only his own.  
  
Leaning in again, Noa pressed his lips to the boy's, this time pushing the kiss further, if the other would let him. The prince was pleased and Noa could tell, a searing course of anticipation running through his chest.   
  
Ryuuji gasped a bit at the younger's odd urgency, mouth opening and lips parting. He felt the warmth of the younger's tongue invading his mouth, the younger's hands on the back of his head, pulling him towards him. The kiss was broken after the prince let a small moan escape Noa's mouth, Noa moving back and catching his breath, opening his eyes once more and releasing Ryuuji from his hand's grips.  
  
The black haired boy stared at him in a dazed sort of wonder, lifting his fingers to brush the other's cheek lightly. The prince's pleas stopped, and Noa's mind was clear again. But he was afraid - afraid of what other things the prince might be able to push him into, the other things he could be manipulated towards.   
  
The spirit's control over his body, scared him the most. 


End file.
